


Embroidered Pining

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dresses, Embroidery, F/F, I don't know if it'll be slo, Mutual pining but one of them is flirting more than the other, Slow? Burn, but it'll be a burn, drabble (?) set, for sure, gender bending of all characters, just a couple of girls. flirting over dresses, tailor/noblewoman, they're both trans, uhh, w - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Ink's a noblewoman, Nightmare's her tailor, and Nightmare's too gay for her own good!
Relationships: Nightmare/Ink, Vantablack - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Embroidered Pining

A knock came to Nightmare’s door. A very familiar one. Nightmare quickly adjusted her hair and ran over to said door, calling, “Coming, coming!”

She knew exactly who it was. A familiar, beaming face greeted her. Freckles speckled the noblewoman’s face, and her hair fell gracefully on her shoulders. She tightly hugged Nightmare.

“Nightmare!” She, over-enthusiastically, sang. “It’s been a while! What have you for me this time around, my dear?”

_My dear? She probably calls everyone that._

Nightmare took a moment to process. She stuttered a “yes”, and scurried off into her shop. Ink followed, draping herself across the chaise as she waited.

Nightmare came back, pushing a mannequin with an elaborately embroidered dress. It was bright, light blue, with a touch of tastefully placed jewels. Ink rose from her place, gasping and putting her gloved hands over her cheeks.

“Nightmare! You’ve far outdone yourself- this is by far the best outfit you’ve ever made! Oh, just look at it!” Ink approached it, beaming as she watched Nightmare’s reaction. She ran a hand over the soft, delicate fabric. Ink teared up at the elaborate but dainty embroidery. “It’s… beautiful.”

Ink’s heart swelled with joy.

Nightmare beamed, feeling her own tears well up as she spoke, “Thank you, Miss Ink!”

“May I try it on?”

Nightmare nodded, herding her to the dressing room. She exclaimed, “Yes, yes! Please do!”


End file.
